Taiitsukun's Big Oops
by Confureku
Summary: Taiitsukun makes a mistake of sorts. All of the Suzaku Seishi have something odd happen to them, and a VERY odd girl is sent into the Universe of the Four Gods!
1. That was bad.

Disclaimer: Of COURSE I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters. And in case there is confusion Zoe is pronounced Zoey.

A light humming could be heard floating about a house. The smell of soup wafted out from a kitchen. Taitskune stirred her concoction and breathed in deeply.

"Almost done. Just one more thing to add." She leaned over and reached up to the spice rack above the stove to grab the pepper. Suddenly she was aware of an immense heat. She looked down. Her boobs were on fire!

"AAAHH!" She grabbed a stove mitt and swatted and the flames. They weren't going out. She reached for a glass of water and flung it on herself.

SSSSSSS

The smoke rose from her dress. Moving to put the cup down next to the stove she accidentally bumped into a vial that was sitting next to the spice rack. It teetered back and forth for a moment. Taitskune held her breath. The vial continued to sway back and forth going farther and farther over each time. 

CRACK! 

The vial shattered and the contents went spilling into the soup, which began to bubble and froth.

"Well that was bad." Taitskune stated. 

It began to boil, then, BOOM!

Taitskune stood in the middle of the smoking crater that was once her home.

"That was NOT supposed to happen."

Meanwhile, in the real world.

Zoe finished the last line for the play. The crowd applauded all the actors while the two main ones walked out to the front of the stage to do curtain call. Zoe smiled, it was fun even though she had to play a man. At least the clothes were comfortable and she didn't have to wear a stupid dress, and she was doing the play with one of her best friends, Erin. She bowed.

BOOM!

A giant smoke cloud enveloped her as she disappeared. The crowd cheered louder at the little stunt, thinking it was just another part of the play. Erin smiled nervously and pretended that was supposed to happen. She bowed again and hurried off the stage, her smile turning into a grimace. Where did Zoe go?

Zoe looked around her as she fell from the sky. 'OOOOH Preeeeeetty.' She thought. Then she realized exactly what was happening.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIIIIEEEEE!" she screamed as she went sailing through the air.

BAM!

She landed in an undignified heap on something soft and squishy. 'Am I dead?' she thought. She closed her eyes tightly afraid of what she might see. Her squishy landing spot was moving. Slowly, she reached down and poked it. It began to laugh and squirm around.

"Hey stop that ya know?!" 

Zoe's eyes shot open. She really WAS alive, and she was on top of somebody. She looked down to see a man with blue hair and a staff staring up at her. She looked around. There were seven other people staring down at her. They were all wearing the strangest outfits she'd ever seen, except for one. There was a girl that looked to be about her age wearing a brown skirt, white shirt, and a brown jacket thing over that. 

"Who ARE you?" asked a very beautiful man.

She laughed nervously, "Heh heh, my name is Zoe." 

What do you think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. I intend to make this as funny as I possibly can. And just in case any of you read actor fanfics at Bloomingfanfic.net, I am the author of Never Sing at a Karaoke Bar, so give me a chance! This is my second fanfic ever. If you have any ideas to make this funny send them to me! This will be a romance later on, bet you can't guess who it will be with! Well please review, toodles!


	2. I can fly!

Zoe laughed nervously again. They were all staring at her like she was a complete freak. Then she realized she was still on the man. She jumped up quickly and scratched the back of her head. They were all in some type of a garden outside a palace.  
  
"Soo....." She looked around at them again. Nobody was moving. Then the young girl in the skirt walked towards her.  
  
"You're from my world aren't you?"  
  
"Your world? Uh...oooooh I get it! I'm hallucinating. I must've passed out during curtain call from nervousness or something!" Zoe got a thoughtful look on her face then began to mumble.  
  
"Although I don't remember being nervous, but hey, maybe it came up suddenly and overwhelmed me.." She continued to mumble incoherently while walking around in circles.  
  
"Miaka do you really think this person is from your world?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Well look at her clothes and the way she acts!" Miaka replied.  
  
"This really is strange, I mean, if I'm hallucinating then where are all my fans? And food? And hot guys?!" Zoe continued, then she looked around. Oh yeah. She was surrounded by hot guys! She grinned like a cheshire cat then sauntered up to one of them. It was a man with fire colored hair.  
  
"Hey there sexy, what do you say we go have some fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. The man sweatdropped bigtime.  
  
"Sorry, I know I don't like girls, but I certainly like them more than men!" He stepped away from her.  
  
'What? What does he mean by that? I'm certainly not that ugly!' Zoe thought, then she remember her outfit.  
  
"Oh! No you see I'm not really-" she was cut off.  
  
"It's okay to be gay! So is Nuriko here! Maybe you two can get together!" The girl Zoe had heard called Miaka said. Zoe sweatdropped.  
  
"No, I mean I'm not a-"  
  
"REALLY you don't have to be ashamed of it!" Miaka said.  
  
"No, listen to me I'm not-"  
  
"You don't have to explain it to us!"  
  
"LISTEN!!!!" Zoe screamed. Everybody shut up and stared at her.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. A. MAN!!! I'm just dressed up like this for a play!" Zoe's face was now red and a few veins were bulging out on her forehead.  
  
She panted from her little outburts.  
  
"Really, I am not a man, see!" Without thinking Zoe lifted her shirt up to reveal two breast, covered by a bra of course. She looked over to the flame haired man and saw a small trickle of blood running down his nose. Then she looked down.  
  
"WOOPS!" she jerked her shirt back down quickly.  
  
"Wow, didn't mean to do that!" She laughed.  
  
"So then, you're a girl?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Yeah. Since this obviously isn't a dream, because if it was I wouldn't be dressed as a man, could you tell me where I am?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're in the Universe of the Four gods!" Miaka cried happily. Zoe paled.  
  
"The wha?"  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods!" Miaka repeated.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I know what's going on now. I'm dead. HEHE! Since I'm dead I should be able to fly!" Before anyone could do or say anything Zoe jumped into the nearest tree, climbed to the top and jumped out.  
  
"No WAIT!..." Miaka yelled, but it was too late.  
  
THUD!  
  
"EGAH!" Zoe grunted from her place on the ground.  
  
"Ok, now I'm confused! Why can't I fly?! I'm dead! It isn't fair!"  
  
"You aren't dead!" Miaka yelled one last time.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need Mitsukake to heal you?"  
  
"What's a Mitsukake?"  
  
"Mitsukake is a person, he has the power to heal people."  
  
"Oh. Nope. I'm fine!" She jumped up from the dirt and brushed herself off.  
  
"So then, if I'm not dead, and not hallucinating, how did I get here?"  
  
"One of the four God's must've brought you here." Miaka explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay then. I think I'll just take a little nap!" And with that Zoe dropped to the ground, curled up into a ball, and fell instantly to sleep. 


	3. Food?

Zoe awoke in a large room. It was quiet, too quiet....well..maybe not..She sat up in the bed she was currently in and looked around. The room was simple enough, a small table next to the bed. That was all that seemed to be in the room. She stood up and stretched. Hmm that was an odd dream, but she was incredibly hungry now. She opened the door and crawled, on her hands and knees, out of the room.  
  
"Dun dun, dun dun dun dun. Mission Impossible! Yeah!" she whisper-screamed. "Bwahahahaha! They will never catch me!"  
  
"Zoe? What are you doing?"  
  
"ACK! Miaka? You're real?"  
  
"Yeah. Um, what are you doing Zoe?"  
  
Zoe leapt to her feet and scratched the back of her head, a nervous smile plastered on her face. "Um...nothing! Not a thing!"  
  
"Riiiight. Well we were just about to eat dinner if you wanted to join us. But I think you might want to change your clothes." Miaka pointed to Zoe's attire.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Then she looked down at herself. Well damn. She wasn't wearing any. "AAH!" she ran to her room and slammed the door behind herself.  
  
"Um, I'll be with you in a moment. But just one question," Zoe said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are some clothes?"  
  
Miaka sweatdropped. 


End file.
